TUFF Christmas
by Peachy-Author
Summary: The first real Christmas fic I've written for "T.U.F.F. Puppy". Chapter story containing DudleyXKitty! COMPLETE!
1. The Lights

(A/N: Here's the first chapter of my "T.U.F.F. Puppy" Christmas fic! The story begins on Black Friday, but it takes place years after "T.U.F.F. Thanksgiving" does. Enjoy!)

It's morning in Petropolis, and today happens to be the day after Thanksgiving. We all know what that day is supposed to be, but I'm not concerned about that! I think we should get to Dudley and Kitty's house and see what's going on!

We arrive at Dudley and Kitty's house to find that everyone is up and about. Kitty is going to do some Christmas shopping, and Dudley plans on getting the Christmas lights set up, with a little help from the children.

"Are you sure that everything will be fine?" Kitty asked as she got ready to go shopping.

"Sure I'm sure. When you get back, the lights will be set up. Besides, the kids are going to help me." Dudley replied.

"Do they want to help you?" Kitty asked.

"We wanna help." the kids said.

"See?" Dudley said.

"Yeah. I guess I'd better get going." Kitty said. So she gave her husband a quick good-bye kiss, then she turned to the kids and said, "Be good for your daddy, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." the kids said. Then Kitty kissed the children good-bye, got in the car, and drove off.

"Let's get to work." Dudley told the kids.

"Dad, how long is this going to take?" George asked.

"Depends on how much help I get from you guys." Dudley replied.

"Is this going to be an all-day activity?" Molly wondered aloud.

"No, you know that Dad doesn't put up a lot of lights. He just sets them up around the garage, the front door, the living room windows, and the bedroom windows. He's also usually done in good time, but he'll be done even faster if we help him." Summer said.

"And I'd appreciate the help." Dudley told the kids.

"You got it!" the kids told him, ready to help.

So they all went up to they attic and got the boxes containing the Christmas lights, ready to get to work. But first, Dudley tested the lights to make sure that they all worked. He didn't want to set up the lights and later find out that half, some, or none of them lit up. Luckily, all of the lights lit up.

"All right. Now to get these set up." Dudley said. And the kids followed him outside to set up the lights. The lights were all set up in no time, and after Dudley set the timer (for the lights to turn on and off), he and the kids went inside to do some work around the house.

Later that afternoon, Kitty got back from a busy day of Christmas shopping. At this time, Dudley and the kids were in the den, playing Nintendo.

"Dudley! Kids! I'm back!" Kitty called as she walked in the door. Upon hearing her voice, Dudley and the kids turned off the game and ran to the living room to see Kitty.

"Hi, Mom!" the kids exclaimed, running towards their mom to give her a hug.

"Hey, Kitty! How'd it go?" Dudley asked as Kitty hugged the children.

"It wasn't easy, but I got a lot of presents for the kids." Kitty said.

"Did you get me anything?" Dudley asked, pulling Kitty into a loving hug after the kids let go of her.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Kitty replied before giving Dudley a kiss. Then she turned to the kids and whispered, "I got some presents for your daddy, but don't tell him."

George, Molly, and Summer nodded, as they understood.

"What did your mommy tell you?" Dudley asked the kids, having seen his wife whisper something to them.

"Nothing." the kids replied.

"Dudley, forget about it. How about you help me wrap the kids' presents?" Kitty suggested.

"We can't do that with the kids in this room. They'll see what they're going to get!" Dudley told her.

"I'm aware of that. But I know how to get them out of the room." Kitty whispered. She turned to the kids and said, "All right! You 3 are grounded from the living room until further notice."

"We're _what_?!" George exclaimed, hoping his mother didn't say what he thought she said.

"Did you say we're _grounded_?!" Molly asked, wondering why.

"But we didn't do anything bad!" Summer cried.

"Kids, your mom is saying that you can't be in the living room for a while." Dudley told them.

"Why?" the kids asked in unison.

"Because your daddy and I are going to wrap your Christmas presents out here. And if we wrap the presents while you're in the room, you'll see what you're getting." Kitty said.

"What if we promise not to look?" George asked.

"Yeah, we won't look!" Molly said.

"Promise!" Summer said.

"Nice try. How about you go play some Nintendo games in the den until we're done?" Dudley suggested.

"Okay!" the kids said, running back to the den to play Nintendo.

"You knew what they were planning?" Kitty asked Dudley, looking surprised. She had known what the kids were up to, but she hadn't expected Dudley to know it, too.

"I tried that trick with Mom when I was their age. Mom wasn't fooled, and what makes you think I'm going to fall for my own trick?" Dudley asked.

"Good point, and good job." Kitty said as she went out to the car to get the presents she bought for the kids. When she came back, Dudley got out the wrapping paper, the bows, the 'to-&-from' tags, a pair of scissors, and a tape dispenser.

"Let's do this." Dudley and Kitty said together, and they got right to work. When they finished, it was dark out, and the Christmas lights were on.

"Mom! Dad! Can we come out now?" the kids asked.

"Of course you can!" Dudley said.

"Finally!" George said, and he turned off the game.

"It's about time." Molly said as the kids made their way to the living room.

"It's dark now, and we want to know what's..." Summer began, but her sentence trailed off when she looked in the room. A big pile of wrapped gifts sat there in the living room. The kids yelled, "WHOA, BABY!"

"Look at all those presents!" George exclaimed.

"Are those for us?!" Molly asked.

"There are so many!" Summer gasped in disbelief.

"Those are your presents, but there will be more of them soon." Kitty said, smiling at the kids' reactions.

"Now what were you going to ask?" Dudley asked the children.

"Oh, that's right. What's for dinner?" George asked.

"There are plenty of leftovers from the Thanksgiving feast last night. We're having those." Kitty told the children, and they didn't seem to mind. Later that night, after dinner and a movie, they all went to bed, feeling very satisfied.

And the first chapter is done. Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. Setting Up The Tree

(A/N: Here's Chapter 2! Let's see what's gonna happen!)

The following day, George, Molly, and Summer awoke to find that it was pretty cold.

"Did it snow?" Molly asked. George looked out the window and said, "Not yet. But it probably will snow on the first of December."

"Let's get dressed, and then we can ask Mom and Dad what we're going to do today." said Summer as she got out of bed and grabbed a warm outfit from the dresser, and her siblings got out of bed and followed suit. Once the kids were dressed for the day, they ran to their parents' room.

Dudley and Kitty were awake by now, but they were still pretty tired. Right now, they were holding each other close, ready to go back to sleep. And then...

"Mom! Dad! It's morning!" the kids exclaimed as they burst into the room.

Dudley and Kitty were so startled, they both fell out of bed!

"Mom, Dad, are you okay?" Molly asked, worried about her parents.

"We're fine. We were just surprised, that's all." Kitty responded.

"Yeah. We'll be okay." Dudley said.

"Okay. Anyway, what are we going to do today?" George asked.

Dudley and Kitty thought for a moment, and they remembered the presents they wrapped the previous day. So they decided to put up the tree and move all the presents (except for the small ones, which would go in the stockings) under the tree.

"I say we put up the Christmas tree today!" Dudley said.

"YAY!" the kids cheered.

"Dudley, we should get dressed, and after that, we gotta have breakfast." Kitty told him.

"All right." said Dudley. So he and Kitty got ready, and then they fixed breakfast.

After breakfast, Dudley, Kitty, and the children went to the attic to get the tree, the decorations for it, and the stockings. They opened the box, and the kids helped Dudley set up the tree while Kitty hung the stockings.

Within minutes, the tree was set up, and now they could put the lights on the tree. Dudley found the box that contained the lights, and he checked the lights to make sure they worked. They worked, so the lights went on the tree.

"Okay, next is the garland." Dudley said, and when they found the garland, they put it on the tree.

"Now we can put the ornaments on the tree." Kitty said. So they found the ornaments and put them on the tree, and they also put candy canes on the tree, too. Before they knew it, the tree was decorated.

"The tree looks nice." George said, admiring the sight of the decorated tree.

"It's very pretty." Molly said.

"Sure is." Summer agreed.

"Hold it! There's something we forgot!" Dudley said.

"Really? What did we forget?" Kitty asked.

"We didn't put the angel on top!" Dudley replied. Sure enough, when Kitty and the children looked at the top of the tree, they learned that Dudley was right! They didn't see the angel!

"We'd better look for her." Kitty said. So the family began looking for the angel. It didn't take long for Dudley to find her, and when he did, he pulled her out of the box she was in and said, "Okay, lady! You're going to go on the top of that tree, and you are going to like it!"

"Dudley, the angel is an inanimate object. It can't really say anything." Kitty said, but Dudley obviously wasn't listening, 'cause he was yelling at the angel again.

"What's that?! You don't wanna go on top of the tree?! That's too bad!" Dudley yelled, and he started putting the angel on top of the tree, but he seemed to be struggling, making it seem like the angel didn't wanna go on top!

The children found this hilarious, as they were rolling around on the ground, screaming with laughter. Kitty just shook her head, pretending not to be amused as she watched her husband pretend to struggle with the angel.

"Get... up... there!" Dudley yelled as he forced the angel on top of the tree. Finally, he got it on top of the tree.

"Well, you finally put the angel on the tree." Kitty said, admiring the tree, now that the angel was on top.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy putting her there. She wouldn't stop whining about having the tree shoved up her butt." Dudley responded. The kids heard that line, and that made them laugh even more. Kitty rolled her eyes as she and Dudley moved the presents under the tree. By that time, the kids had calmed down enough to slip the smaller presents into their stockings.

"That looks better." Molly said, as she liked seeing the presents under the tree.

"I like it." George said.

"Now that's taken care of." Summer said.

"So we can relax for a while." Kitty said as she and Dudley collapsed onto the couch.

"Mom, Dad, can we have the lights do something other than just stay on like that?" George asked, looking at the tree lights with boredom.

"I suppose so. What do you want them to do?" Dudley asked, going over to the tree and picking up the light control.

"Let's have them do the 'Twinkle/Flash' motion." George suggested.

"No! I wanna see them do the 'Sequential' motion." Summer said.

"Oh, no! Let's have them do the 'In Waves' motion." Molly said.

"Pick a motion, or I'll turn the lights off." Dudley told them. That didn't work, because the kids all said the name of the motion they wanted to see at the same time, and they broke into a HUGE argument.

"I'll handle this." said Kitty. She took the control and looked at the different motions that the lights could do. She found a motion called 'Combination', and she set it to that. That one had the motions the kids wanted to see, and like magic, the kids stopped arguing and watched the lights.

"Kitty, what did you do?" Dudley asked.

"I set it to 'Combination'. That's got the motions the kids asked for, and then some." Kitty replied.

"Smart woman." Dudley said, wrapping his arms around Kitty.

"Dudley, I know what that motion does, and I didn't want the kids to argue themselves onto Santa's naughty list." Kitty told him.

"Then it's a good thing you did that, or the kids would've had a not-so-merry Christmas." Dudley said.

"And we can't have that." Kitty responded.

Next up is "Decorating Is T.U.F.F."! Yes, that fic is now a chapter in this story!


	3. Decorating Is TUFF

(A/N: Here's "Decorating Is T.U.F.F."! The story has definitely undergone some changes, but I hope it's still enjoyable as a chapter in this Christmas fic.)

It was the first day of December in the city of Petropolis. And what's more, it snowed overnight, so now Petropolis has become a winter wonderland! Well, as much as I'd love to stand here and enjoy the sight, we have to go to T.U.F.F. and see what's up! Come on!

At T.U.F.F., all the agents knew that if none of the villains were planning anything, then they'd probably spend the day getting H.Q. decorated.

"Agents, I've just received intel that the villains aren't doing anything evil today. Because of this, we can get T.U.F.F. H.Q. decorated for Christmas." the Chief said.

Instantly, most of the T.U.F.F. agents ran to the T.U.F.F. basement to get the Christmas stuff. However, as soon as they opened the basement door, they slammed it shut.

"What's going on here?!" the Chief yelled, having heard the door slam shut.

"The basement is full of cockroaches!" Kitty and Katrina said.

"Nobody wants to go down there until the roaches are gone. I'd go down there and kill them myself, but there are too many to kill." Dudley said.

"It's not a pretty sight." Bruce said.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Just how many are down there?" the Chief asked.

"More than you can shake a stick at." Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina said in unison.

"I was afraid of that." the Chief said, not the least bit happy.

"I think we have a solution to the b-b-bug problem." Keswick said, and Claire was right next to him. Everybody looked over at T.U.F.F.'s genius inventors.

"A while back, we decided to invent something that kills bugs easier than spray or poison. So we made... this!" Claire said, pulling a small object out of her pocket. The object was a white sphere that was about the size of a baseball.

"What is that thing?" the Chief asked.

"It's a new bug-bomb that Claire and I m-m-made. You throw this in a room full of b-b-bugs, and the bomb will turn into a gas that kills the bugs and makes them vanish into th-th-thin air! And the gas is only harmful to b-b-bugs. And the gas stops working when the bugs are g-g-gone." Keswick explained.

"Does it really work?" the Chief asked.

"Of course it does! I tried it out in my parents' basement, because they had a bug problem there. No more bugs in the basement!" Claire said.

"So let's use it!" Keswick said as Claire handed him the bomb.

"BOMBS AWAY!" he yelled as he slightly opened the basement door and threw the bomb in, and then he closed the door. About a minute later, when they opened the basement door again, they turned the lights on in there, and all the cockroaches were gone.

Now everybody could go into the basement to get the Christmas stuff. The first boxes they brought contained the Christmas lights.

After testing all the sets of lights to see if they worked, they had a problem. Most of the sets had no working lights, and the rest of the sets had only half of the lights working. Actually, only one set had all the lights working, but those were the lights for the Christmas tree. Not only that, but repairing Christmas lights was beyond Keswick and Claire's abilities.

"Okay, let's shop for some new sets of Christmas lights." said the Chief, and they all drove to the store to get the lights. When they got the lights, they quickly gave them a test to see if they worked. Not surprisingly, all the new lights worked. Most of the agents ran outside to set up the lights.

However, Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, Katrina, Keswick, Claire, and the Chief were still inside the building. When the Chief realized that not all of the agents were outside, he said, "Those of you that aren't outside can set up the artificial Christmas tree."

So Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, Katrina, Keswick, and Claire grabbed the box that contained the artificial tree and decided to set it up in the main office. Just as they were about to set up the tree, it was time for lunch. So everybody had lunch.

When Dudley finished his lunch, he looked at the tree instructions, and started to set up the tree, but as he set it up, he couldn't help but wonder if the others were watching him.

"Hmm, I wonder if they're watching me." Dudley said to himself as he set up the tree. Before long, his curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to find out. He took the top part of the tree, folded the branches in an upward position, and started sneaking out of the room with the tree-top in front of his face, like he was hiding behind it.

Dudley didn't get very far, as everybody started laughing the minute he tried to sneak out. Now that he knew he was being watched, Dudley fixed the top part of the tree, and put it where it was supposed to go.

By now, Kitty, Katrina, and Bruce decided to help Dudley, but Keswick and Claire went to decorate more of the building's interior. Since the tree was set up, they needed to put the lights on the tree.

As they put the lights on the tree, Kitty said, "Dudley, why did you try to sneak out with the top of the tree?" Dudley smiled and said, "I decided to find out if the others were watching me."

"Well, it was pretty funny. You should do that again sometime." Katrina said with a laugh.

"It was funny, but I'd rather he didn't." Bruce said to his wife.

Minutes later, they finished putting the lights on the tree.

"Let's turn the lights on!" Dudley said, turning the Christmas lights on. They admired the tree for a moment, but that was when Kitty noticed something odd.

"That's not right!" Kitty said, seeing that one particular color in the set wasn't working. None of the lights of that color were lit up. Kitty turned the lights off, as seeing lights with one color out is rather annoying.

"Good idea, Kitty. I hated seeing all but one color lit up." said Bruce. Dudley turned the lights back on, and they discovered that the problem had worsened. Now 2 colors weren't working!

"Oh no! _Now_ look what happened!" Katrina said, annoyed that 2 colors weren't lit up.

"CHIEF! The Christmas tree lights aren't working!" Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina shouted in unison.

"WHAT?! They worked just fine when we tested them this morning!" the Chief exclaimed.

"I guess they decided to wait until they were on the tree to pull that stunt." Dudley said.

"Really?" Bruce said, giving Dudley a look.

"No, they were old, and it was bound to happen sooner or later. Time to get new lights for the tree." the Chief said. So Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina went out to get new lights for the tree.

They soon returned with new lights to put on the tree. When they tested the new lights, they discovered that the new lights played music.

"COOL! I didn't know that there were Christmas lights that played music!" Dudley exclaimed.

"It's been a while since we've seen and heard musical Christmas lights." Katrina said, and Kitty nodded.

"I already knew about those l-l-lights. We have musical lights on our tree at home!" Keswick said.

"We sure do." Claire smiled.

Everybody else liked the musical lights, so the musical lights went on the tree. Those lights made the tree seem magical. Now that the lights were taken care of, they were ready for the garland.

"Okay, how about we make a popcorn garland this year?" Kitty suggested.

"Mmm. Popcorn." Dudley said, obviously hungry for popcorn.

"Popcorn garland isn't a g-g-good idea. There's a 99% chance that Dudley m-m-might eat it all before we get to string it." Keswick said.

"Yeah, you guys know how Dudley is." Bruce added.

"So no popcorn garland." Katrina sighed.

"If that's the case, let's get out the regular garland." Claire said. But the regular garland had mysteriously vanished, so they went to the store to buy some new garland.

"This is turning out to be a not-so-fun day." Kitty said, wondering how decorating could be so difficult. Still, they got some silver and gold garland for the tree, and when they put it on the tree, it sure looked nice.

Then they were ready for the ornaments. Now the ornaments were the sphere-shaped ones made of glass, and when Dudley saw them, his eyes grew wide. He grabbed an ornament and said, "Kitty, let's play 'fetch' with this shiny ball."

When Kitty saw Dudley holding one of the ornaments, she said, "Dudley, that ornament is not a toy, which means you can't play 'fetch' with it! Put it on the tree where it belongs!"

"What happens if I don't?" Dudley asked.

"If you don't put it on the tree, then there's a good chance that Santa won't bring you the chew toy you want." Bruce said. Dudley immediately put the ornament on the tree.

"Good boy!" said Kitty as she gave her husband a loving pat on the head.

"Are we going to put candy canes on the tree?" Katrina asked.

"It might not be a good idea, knowing how Dudley is." Bruce said.

"We put candy canes on the tree back at the house, and I haven't touched them yet." Dudley said.

"So we're adding c-c-candy canes?" Keswick asked.

"I guess so." Claire said. So they added candy canes as well. Once the ornaments and candy canes were on the tree, the last thing they needed to put on was the star, which would go on top of the tree. Dudley found the star and put it on the top of the tree. Then everyone stood back and admired the tree. But they didn't get to admire it for long.

"Is it me, or is the tree falling?" Katrina asked, noticing that something was off about the tree.

"It is falling... towards US!" Bruce yelled, seeing what direction the tree was falling in.

"Uh-oh! GANGWAY!" everyone hollered as they got out of the way.

 _ **CRASH!**_

The tree hit the ground, and the Chief (who was in his office when the tree fell) wanted to know what had happened. When he saw what happened to the tree, he said, "You T.U.F.F. agents better have a good explanation for this!"

"We didn't do anything to the tree! It fell on its own!" Bruce exclaimed.

"How could it fall on its own?!" the Chief asked.

"It fell because a piece of the stand snapped." Claire said, standing by the fallen tree and holding up the broken tree stand.

"And by the l-l-looks of it, there's no way to fix it." Keswick said.

"Now we need a new Christmas tree, and some new ornaments, because most of them got broken in the fall!" the Chief said.

Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, Katrina, Keswick, and Claire groaned, but they went to the store to get the stuff. When they returned, they took everything off of the fallen tree, took the fallen tree apart, swept up the broken ornaments, and put 'em in the dumpster. Luckily, the lights were still intact and working, and the garland was okay.

They set up the new tree and decorated it, and when they stood back to admire it, the tree stayed up.

"HOORAY!" they cheered, as the tree was finally set up. After a brief celebration, they got around to decorating more of H.Q.'s interior. By the time they were done, the sun had gone down.

"What a day! I thought we'd never get this place decorated!" Kitty exclaimed, ready for a nap.

"I'm so tired right now." said Katrina as she leaned against Bruce.

"Yeah, but now we don't have anything else to worry about, right?" Dudley asked, just as tired as Kitty.

"Right." said Bruce. Keswick, Claire, and the Chief were so exhausted from the decorating, they fell asleep on the floor. However, the agents that set up the Christmas lights on the outside came in, complaining that the lights weren't working. The Chief heard this in spite of the fact that he was asleep, and he shouted, "NOT AGAIN!"

This was loud enough to wake Keswick and Claire, and when they went outside, they learned that the agents forgot the timer, so they grabbed a timer, and set it so the lights would come on at 6:00 every night (it was 6:05 at the moment) and stay on until midnight. Now everyone could go home.

And there you have it. Stay tuned for Chapter 4!


	4. Plans For Saturday

(A/N: Here we are with Chapter 4. Let's see what's going to happen now!)

It was dark when the agents got home, but at least they got the decorating out of the way. Now let's find out what Dudley and Kitty are up to tonight.

First, Dudley and Kitty had to go pick up the kids from Peg's house, and then they went home to fix dinner. After dinner, the family watched a Christmas movie. When the movie was over, Dudley realized that tomorrow was the start of the weekend, and since he and Kitty had the weekend off...

"Kitty, how about we do some serious Christmas shopping tomorrow?" Dudley said to his wife.

"At Petropolis Mall?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah. If you're up for it." Dudley replied.

"Perhaps." Kitty said. Then she looked to the kids and said, "Hey kids, would you like to do some Christmas shopping tomorrow?"

"YEAH!" George exclaimed.

"Please?!" Molly asked.

"I wanna!" Summer said.

"Then it's settled. We're going Christmas shopping at the mall tomorrow." Dudley said.

"Hi-gee-gee!" the kids said in unison.

"Now that that's settled, it's time for bed." Kitty said, looking at the clock in the living room.

"Do we have to?" Molly asked.

"I'm too excited to sleep!" George said.

"I can't sleep now!" Summer cried.

"The sooner you get to bed, the sooner morning will get here, and then we can go Christmas shopping." Dudley said. Hearing that made the kids hurry upstairs so they could get ready for bed.

"How did you come up with that one?" Kitty asked.

"Mom used that line on me when I was little. I decided to try it on the kids." Dudley told her.

"Interesting. You're always finding new ways to amaze me." Kitty replied.

"Come on. Let's go check on the kids." Dudley said, getting up off the couch. They made their way upstairs, and they found that the kids were ready for bed.

Naturally, the kids wanted to hear a bedtime story, but tonight, they wanted to hear one about Christmas. Dudley and Kitty told the kids about some Christmases from their pasts.

Before long, the kids fell asleep, so Dudley and Kitty gave the kids a good-night kiss, and then they quietly left the room.

Once they were in their own room, Dudley and Kitty started getting ready for bed. As soon as they were ready, they quickly got under the covers, and the bed was nice and warm.

"Wow, the bed is so warm." Dudley said, enjoying the warmth.

"It's all thanks to the electric blanket." Kitty said, turning the blanket off.

"I like it. It made the bed warm." Dudley said, starting to fall asleep.

"Tired?" Kitty asked.

"Big time." Dudley said, cuddling close to his wife and falling asleep almost immediately.

"Sleep sounds pretty good, as we've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Kitty said, falling asleep as she snuggled against her husband.

Sorry this chapter was short, but the next one should be longer. Stay tuned!


	5. Christmas Shopping Spree

(A/N: Here's the next chapter! Let's find out how their Christmas shopping spree goes!)

It's another cold morning in the city of Petropolis, and there is a light snowfall. All the citizens (except the villains) are radiating Christmas cheer! It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go! Anyway, let's go check on Dudley and Kitty.

Now we're at Dudley and Kitty's house. They're up and dressed for the day, but the kids are still in bed. I guess they're dreaming about Christmas, and they don't wanna wake up. Or maybe they woke up sometime during the night and couldn't get back to sleep until a little while ago.

"Dudley, I think we should wake them up." Kitty said.

"I'm on it!" Dudley said. He pulled a harmonica out of nowhere and started playing "Jingle Bells" on it. This woke the kids, and they remembered that today was the day for Christmas shopping, so they hopped out of bed and got dressed faster than you could say, "Merry Christmas!"

"Wow! I didn't know that you could motivate them like that!" Kitty said.

"Yeah. Who knew?" Dudley said as he put the harmonica away.

"We're ready to go!" the kids said, now dressed and ready to go.

"First, we'll have breakfast. Then we'll go to the mall." Kitty said.

"Okay!" said the children.

After breakfast, they all got in the car and drove to Petropolis Mall. Once there, Dudley said, "Let's do this!"

"Dudley, you know that the idea is to split up." Kitty told him.

"Don't split up!" Summer cried.

"Summer, I'm talking about how we split up and do the Christmas shopping like that." Kitty said.

"Oh, okay. So who gets to go with you?" Summer asked.

"Kitty, how about I take George, and you take the girls?" Dudley suggested to his wife.

"Sounds good. But after lunch, we switch kids. Got that?" Kitty said.

"When's lunch?" Dudley asked.

"Noon." Kitty told him.

"Okay." Dudley said.

"All right. Let's go shopping!" Kitty said.

"HIIIII-GEEEE-GEEEE!" Dudley and the kids cheered.

"Wait! How am I supposed to shop for _her_?" the girls asked, pointing at the other.

"I have a plan." Kitty said, and she told the girls her plan.

"Fair enough." Molly said.

"Yeah. What she said." Summer said, pointing at Molly. With that, they set off, looking around.

At noon, Dudley and Kitty met up at the food court for lunch, and they exchanged ideas on things they saw that they might want, as well as some ideas the kids got. Meanwhile, the kids were telling each other what ideas they had and things their parents pointed out.

By 12:30, they were ready to do some more Christmas shopping, but this time, Dudley had the girls, and Kitty went off with George.

"Kitty, wait! When do we meet up for dinner?" Dudley asked Kitty before they split up.

"We'll meet up at 5:00." Kitty told him.

"Alright." said Dudley. Then they went off to do some more Christmas shopping.

When it was 5:00, they met up at the food court again, and they had dinner. After dinner, they went home to relax and watch another Christmas movie. When the movie was over, the kids went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Okay, just let us know when you're ready for bed, and we'll come up to say good night." Kitty told them.

"Sure." said George.

"We know." said Molly.

"Got it." said Summer. And the kids went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"While they're getting ready, I'll tell you what the girls bought for George." Dudley whispered to Kitty once the kids were out of earshot.

"And I'll tell you what George bought his sisters, and what the girls wanna give each other." Kitty whispered back.

Right now, the kids were getting ready for bed, and they were telling each other what they bought their parents for Christmas. In fact, once they were in bed, they were still talking about their day.

"Weren't we supposed to let Mom and Dad know when we're ready for bed?" George asked when they finished talking about the events of the day.

"You're right! We should let them know!" Molly exclaimed.

"I'll do it! MOM! DAD! We're ready for bed!" Summer called out.

"Be right there!" Dudley called back. Then he and Kitty went to the kids' room to give kiss them good night.

"So, did you 3 have fun today?" Kitty asked the children after she kissed them good night.

"Yeah." said George.

"It was fun." Molly said.

"I liked it." Summer replied.

"That's good news." Dudley said.

After a few minutes, the children fell asleep. Dudley and Kitty quietly exited the room.

"How about we get some sleep?" Kitty asked Dudley.

"You turn in if you want. I'm gonna stay up a little longer." Dudley told her.

"Okay. Good night." Kitty said, and she and Dudley shared a quick good-night kiss before Kitty entered their bedroom and got ready for bed.

When Dudley was certain that Kitty was asleep, he went out to the car to get the stuff he and the kids bought for Kitty, and he wrapped the presents. When that was done, he put the presents (except for the small ones, which he slipped into her stocking) under the tree, and went upstairs to go to bed.

Once he got to the bedroom, he quickly changed into his pajamas and crawled under the covers. Then he snuggled against his wife, feeling very happy.

And so ends another chapter! But the story's not over yet! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Christmas Party

(A/N: I'm back with Chapter 6! Let's see how this turns out!)

Not only is it Saturday, it's a snowy December afternoon in Petropolis. All the citizens (except the villains) are in the Christmas spirit. Christmas is getting closer and closer, and they can't wait for the annual visit from Santa Claus. Say, why don't we see what Dudley and Kitty are up to?

We find Dudley and Kitty in their bedroom, changing into some nice clothes. Dudley is putting on a suit (pants included), and Kitty is changing into a little black dress. I wonder what the occasion is...

"Kitty, can you believe that today is the day of the annual T.U.F.F. Christmas party?" Dudley asked as he put on his suit jacket.

"I can't believe it! Still, this month is going by pretty quickly. Plus, since the Christmas party is today, we get our Christmas bonus! And the following day is the start of our Christmas vacation!" Kitty said excitedly, putting on a jingle-bell collar.

"Wait a minute! I just remembered that we can't bring the kids to the party! We gotta find somebody to baby-sit them!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Dudley, we're dropping off the kids at Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe's place, remember? They and their friends are going there to get together for their annual gift exchange." Kitty asked.

"Oh, right. So we take the kids there first?" Dudley asked. "Yep. We drop them off, and then we go to the party." Kitty said. A few minutes later, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were in the car. When they got to the home of the former villains, Jafar, Ursula, and Cruella ran out to greet them. As the kids got ready to get out of the car, Dudley and Kitty told the kids to have fun, and to behave themselves. The kids promised to do so, and then Dudley and Kitty drove to T.U.F.F. for the Christmas party.

When they got there, the party was in full swing. Everybody seemed to be having a good time. There were a lot of different snacks and drinks, and some of the agents were exchanging gifts. (The party is also used as a gift exchange, in case some of the agents don't see each other during their Christmas vacation.)

Shortly after they arrived, they met up with Keswick and Claire, and a few minutes later, Bruce and Katrina showed up.

"Hey, guys!" Bruce called out to the group.

"Hi!" Kitty replied, and she motioned for him and Katrina to come over.

"So, what's up?" Katrina asked.

"We were talking about the T.U.F.F. Christmas parties from the p-p-past." Keswick said.

"Yeah, I remember the year I kissed Kitty. We were just talking, and she was standing right under the mistletoe. And I kissed her." Dudley said, glancing over at the mistletoe, hanging in the spot where he'd kissed Kitty years ago.

"That took me completely by surprise! But after Dudley kissed me again, I kissed him back." Kitty said. "And then you two kids were kissing until the p-p-party was over." Keswick said.

"But that was when I found out that Dudley loves me, and I realized that I love him back." Kitty said.

"Aww, how romantic!" Claire sighed.

"Well, what about the following year, when you proposed to Claire?" Dudley reminded Keswick.

"That's a party I'll always remember!" Keswick said, thinking back to that party.

"It was so romantic." Katrina said with a sigh.

"Sure was." Bruce said, slipping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"How about we have some fun now?" Kitty suggested.

Everyone decided that it was time for fun, so they joined in the gift exchange, enjoyed the treats and drinks, and they even danced to the Christmas songs, rockin' around the Christmas tree. And you can bet that the couples even spent a minute or two under the mistletoe.

Later, the party was over, and the Chief handed each agent his or her Christmas bonus before they left, and everyone wished each other a merry Christmas before going home.

Right now, Dudley and Kitty were on their way to pick up the kids from the gift exchange, and they found the kids with their doppelgangers in the front yard. George, Molly, and Summer were holding bags containing the gifts they received. When George, Molly, and Summer saw Dudley and Kitty pulll up, they quickly said good-bye to their friends before running to the car and getting in.

"Did you kids behave yourselves?" Kitty asked as Dudley drove the car home.

"Yup, and we got lots of neat stuff from our friends." George said.

"They also got cool stuff as well." Summer said.

"We all had fun. It was great." Molly smiled.

When the family got home, they got ready for bed, watched a Christmas movie, and then they went to bed.

That's the end of this chapter, but we still have more to come! Stay tuned!


	7. Others' Handiwork

(A/N: Now let's see what this chapter brings!)

It was a fair December night in the city of Petropolis. There was a light snowfall, but the weather wasn't so cold. As of now, the citizens were excited that it was almost Christmas, and they radiated Christmas cheer! Say, why don't we go check on Dudley and Kitty?

At Dudley and Kitty's house, we find the family watching T.V. Seems like they're not up to much of anything right now, but we really should stick around.

Eventually, Dudley turned off the T.V. and said, "I've got an idea! How about we go out for a drive around the neighborhood and check out all the decorated houses?"

"It sounds like an idea." Kitty said. Then she turned to the kids and said, "You guys up for it?"

"YEAH!" the kids said, and they went to put on their winter gear. Smiling, Dudley and Kitty also put on their winter gear, and before long, they got in the car, popped in a Christmas CD, and they were off!

Needless to say, a lot of the houses were decked-out for the holiday, and they were impressed. They even passed by Bruce and Katrina's house, which was also decorated. Keswick and Claire's house was decorated, too.

"Wow! Look at all the decked-out houses!" Molly exclaimed.

"I wonder how long it took them to set up all those lights..." George said.

"Probably longer than it took us." said Summer. Their house wasn't as decked-out as most of the houses were, but it still looked nice enough.

"Yeah, but I think we did a pretty good job." Dudley said.

About an hour or so later, they were feeling pretty tired, so they decided to go home and call it a night. When they got home, they got ready for bed.

As soon as the kids were ready for bed, Dudley and Kitty told the kids a bedtime story. The children fell asleep before the story was over, but Dudley and Kitty finished it before giving the children a good-night kiss. Once that was done, they went to their own room and crawled under the covers, kissing and snuggling each other until they fell asleep.

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Stay tuned!


	8. The Longest Day

(A/N: Here we are with Chapter 8! Let's get to it!)

It was Christmas Eve in the city of Petropolis. Well, actually, the day is just starting, but you know what I mean, right? Okay, so everybody knows that tonight is the night that Santa comes, and they're all looking forward to that! Now let's go see what's up at Dudley and Kitty's house.

At Dudley and Kitty's house, we find the couple lying in bed together, holding each other close. The alarm clock woke them up several minutes ago, but they're not ready to get out of bed just yet.

"I just wanna lie here for a little while longer and hold you." Dudley told Kitty.

"Who's stopping you?" Kitty asked, feeling happy in her husband's warm embrace.

"Nobody." Dudley said, pulling Kitty closer for a kiss. Before one could say "mistletoe", they were having a make-out session.

Just then, they heard a knock at their bedroom door, and they pulled apart, wondering who it could be.

"Who is it?" Kitty asked.

"It's us!" yelled some small voices on the other side.

"Kids?" Dudley asked, recognizing the voices.

"Get up! It's Christmas Eve!" the kids yelled.

"We _are_ up!" Kitty said as she and Dudley got out of bed.

"Hold it! Did the kids just say that it's Christmas Eve?" Dudley asked.

"Ask them." Kitty replied as she went into the closet to find something to wear.

"Kids, did you say that today is Christmas Eve?" Dudley asked the kids.

"It is!" came the reply.

"YES!" Dudley yelled as he raced into the closet.

"I take it today is Christmas Eve." Kitty said as she changed into the outfit she picked out.

"You know what it means, don't you?" Dudley asked.

"Refresh my memory." Kitty told him as she walked out of the closet, dressed for the day.

"It means that Santa Claus is coming tonight!" Dudley replied, grabbing the first outfit he saw and changing into it.

"Of course. What else?" Kitty pressed.

"It's the night we open the presents we got each other." Dudley said.

"Exactly, which makes today one of the longest days of the year." Kitty replied.

"NOOOOOOOO! I CAN'T STAND THE LONG WAIT FOR NIGHTFALL!" Dudley yelled.

"Dudley, you know that time flies when you're having fun, so if you have some fun, then time will go by faster." Kitty said.

"Okay." said Dudley as he exited the closet.

"First, we gotta have breakfast." Kitty said.

"Right. I almost forgot." Dudley said.

So they went downstairs to get breakfast ready, and the kids followed. After breakfast, they washed and dried the dishes, then put them away. Then "Quacky The Duck" was on, so they watched it.

When the show ended, Dudley and the kids hurried into the den to play Nintendo games. Kitty decided to do some last-minute gift-wrapping, so while Dudley and the kids played Nintendo games, Kitty wrapped the last of the gifts.

Once she was done, Kitty decided to see how Dudley and the kids were doing. They weren't doing anything.

"What's up?" Kitty asked as she approached the den.

"We're bored." Dudley and the kids said.

"How about we go outside and have some fun in a winter wonderland?" Kitty suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" George said.

"I like it!" Molly added.

"Love it!" Summer said.

"Well, the kids like the idea." Dudley said as the kids ran upstairs to put on their winter gear.

"Do you like the idea?" Kitty asked.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Dudley asked.

"Yes." Kitty smiled.

"There's your answer!" Dudley said, running off to get his winter gear. Kitty chuckled to herself and followed him.

About 10 minutes later, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were outside, building a snowman. Then Dudley threw a snowball at Kitty. Kitty responded by throwing a snowball at him. When the kids saw this, they knew what was going on.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" the kids declared. And so the family threw snowballs at each other until noon, when they decided to stop for a lunch break.

After lunch, they decided to stay inside and keep warm, 'cause it was pretty cold outside. The kids were content to relax, so Dudley and Kitty decided to play a video game.

"Let's play "Rampage"! That'll kill time!" Dudley said.

"Dudley, we are _not_ playing "Rampage"! If the kids see it, they'll get nightmares! I don't want them having nightmares during this time of year!" Kitty yelled.

"So what game do you have in mind?" Dudley asked.

"How about "Super Mario Bros. 3"? That's a fun game!" Kitty said.

"I like it!" Dudley said.

"Without warping." Kitty said.

"Even better." Dudley said.

"You're going to play that game without warping?!" George asked.

"How long does it take to complete that game if you don't warp?" Molly asked.

"Probably a very long time." Summer answered.

"It does take a long time to finish the game if you don't warp. But if it kills time, I'll do it." Dudley said. So he and Kitty played "Super Mario Bros. 3" without warping. After a few hours, they beat the game.

"How close is nightfall?" Dudley asked.

"We've still got a couple hours left." Kitty said, looking at the clock.

"Darn it!" Dudley yelled.

"How about we watch a movie to pass the time?" George suggested.

"A long movie." Molly said.

"A Christmas movie." Summer said.

"Dudley, how does "White Christmas" sound?" Kitty asked.

"Are you talking about the "White Christmas" that we watch every year?" Dudley asked. Kitty showed him the DVD case, and Dudley said, "Sounds like a plan!"

So they watched "White Christmas" together. Even though they only saw it every December, Dudley and Kitty knew all the songs in the movie, and they sang along. The kids just watched the movie with fascination.

When the movie was over, Dudley looked out the window, and what he saw made him extremely happy. The sky was dark, and the Christmas lights were on!

"Kids, look!" Dudley said, pointing out the window.

"It's dark." said George.

"And the Christmas lights are on." Molly said.

"So we can open presents!" Summer said in an excited voice.

"HIIIIIIIII-GEEEEEE-GEEEEEE!" Dudley and the kids exclaimed.

But they'll be opening their presents in the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	9. Opening The Presents

(A/N: Now it's time to find out what Dudley, Kitty, and the kids got for Christmas!)

"Kitty, it's time to-" Dudley began, but Kitty interrupted, saying, "I know, Dudley. But we also need to have dinner."

"Do we have to?!" the kids asked as they looked longingly at the tree.

"Yes, you do. And don't wolf down your food; you could choke." Kitty said. Everyone ate dinner, but it was no surprise that Dudley and the kids were trying their hardest not to eat fast.

Once dinner was over, Dudley and the kids ran out to the living room, and Dudley handed out the presents while Kitty did the dinner dishes.

As soon as Kitty came out to the living room, the kids told her which pile of gifts belonged to her, and she sat down next to the pile.

Now that everyone was present and accounted for, Kitty said, "Who would like to go first?"

"I WOULD!" George, Molly, and Summer hollered in unison. Realizing this, Molly said, "I'm going first!"

"No, you're not! _I_ am!" George said.

"You're both wrong! _I'm_ going first!" Summer declared.

Unfortunately, the kids broke into an argument.

"Kids, do you want Santa to put you on his naughty list at the last minute?" Kitty asked.

"NO!" the kids yelled, worried.

"Then I'll decide what order we go in." Kitty said.

"Who goes first?" Dudley asked.

"George can open a present. Then Molly, Summer, you, and me." Kitty said.

"I can handle that." Dudley said.

So the family started opening their presents. Before too long, they'd opened all the presents. The kids got some warm winter clothes, a few books, some movies, and lots of toys. Dudley got some winter clothes, some new video games, and a couple of movies. Kitty received a lot of nice clothes and perfume.

Now that the presents had been opened, Dudley and Kitty threw away the wrapping paper and watched their very happy kids looking at the neat things they got for Christmas.

"Wow, the long wait for nightfall was worth it." said Summer.

"Sure was. But tomorrow is Christmas Day!" Dudley reminded the kids. This news got the kids excited, and they began singing "Santa's Comin' Tonight". It didn't take long for Dudley to join in.

"But Santa won't come until you guys are asleep." Kitty reminded them.

"Awwwwwww!" Dudley and the kids groaned. In their excitement, they seemed to forget that Santa doesn't come until one is asleep.

"So what are we gonna do now?" George asked.

"Well, it's still too early for bed." Molly pointed out.

"Perhaps we can watch some Christmas movies?" Dudley suggested.

"Yeah!" said Summer.

They ended up watching "Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer", but it was still kinda early, so they decided to watch "Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer & The Island Of Misfit Toys".

Now it was late, and the kids were feeling tired. So Dudley and Kitty carried the kids upstairs (the kids put their toys away before they watched the movies), and tucked them in. Once the children were snug in their beds, Dudley and Kitty told them "The Night Before Christmas", which helped them fall asleep.

After kissing their children good-night, Dudley and Kitty went to their own room, got ready for bed, and fell asleep, holding each other very close.

Sorry for another short chapter, but the next chapter is Christmas Day, which will be long! Stay tuned!


	10. Christmas Day

(A/N: Now we've made it to Chapter 10! Let's see how they celebrate one of the most exciting days of the year!)

It was Christmas morning in the city of Petropolis. Everyone knows that Santa came last night, and the citizens should be waking up right about now to see what he left! Now I can't help but wonder if Dudley and Kitty's kids are up yet! So let's head on over there!

At Dudley and Kitty's house, the triplets are still asleep. Oh, wait! Molly just woke up, and it looks like she knows exactly what today is!

"GUYS! WAKE UP!" Molly shouted as she got out of bed, trying to wake her brother and sister.

"Molly, keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!" George said, pulling the blankets over his head.

"George, once you remember that today is Christmas Day, you'll forget about trying to sleep!" Molly told him.

"Did you just say that today is Christmas Day?!" Summer excitedly asked, sitting up in bed.

"It is!" Molly told her.

"Why didn't ya say so?!" George asked as he hopped out of bed.

"Let's go get Mom and Dad!" Summer said. And so the triplets made a beeline for their parents' bedroom.

Meanwhile, in Dudley and Kitty's room, the couple was lying in bed, awake and happy to be together.

"Morning, Kitty. I love you." Dudley said as he held Kitty close.

"Morning, Dudley. I love you so much!" Kitty replied, feeling extremely happy in his embrace. They just started kissing when the children came in, yelling, "MOM! DAD! IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING! GET OUT OF BED!"

Dudley and Kitty were startled, but they didn't fall out of bed this time.

"What?!" Kitty asked as she turned to look at the kids.

"It's Christmas!" the kids shouted.

"Wait a minute! If it's Christmas..." Dudley began.

"LET'S GO SEE WHAT SANTA LEFT!" the family exclaimed. So Dudley and Kitty hopped out of bed and ran to the living room to see what Santa brought.

It turns out that Santa left a lot of presents for them, and it made them wonder just what they got from him.

"Let's open the presents!" the kids said.

"Hold it! We need to get cleaned up and have breakfast, and you know that we've got family coming over, so you have to wait until after they arrive to open your presents." Kitty said.

"Awwwwww!" the kids groaned. But they got cleaned up and had breakfast. After that, the kids were now in a state of high anxiety, waiting for the relatives to get there.

Minutes later, the doorbell rang, and when Kitty opened the door, Bruce, Katrina, and Adam walked in, and Bruce and Katrina were carrying a bunch of presents.

"Merry Christmas!" Bruce and Katrina said as they entered the house and set the presents down.

"Merry Christmas!" Dudley and Kitty replied as they hugged their siblings.

A little later, Peg showed up, and then Mrs. Katswell arrived. Now everyone was here, so they could open the presents, much to the happiness of the kids.

It took an hour-and-a-half for everyone to open their presents, but they opened them, and everyone got great presents. Peg and Mrs. Katswell knitted blankets for everyone, and the kids got each other toys while the grown-ups got each other things like calendars, sweaters, and stuff like that. Santa gave everybody the stuff they were hoping to get, as well as some amazing things that weren't on their lists. To paraphrase, they were having a very merry Christmas.

However, the floor was a sea of wrapping paper and bows, so Dudley, Kitty, Bruce, and Katrina threw it all away while the kids played with their toys and Peg and Mrs. Katswell admired their gifts.

Once the wrapping paper and bows were thrown away, Kitty and Katrina went back to the living room, but Dudley and Bruce were putting the turkey in the oven. When they came back, everyone watched "White Christmas". When the movie was over, Dudley and Bruce decided to watch football games, so the kids grabbed their toys and went to the den to watch Christmas specials of their favorite cartoons.

When the turkey was done, Kitty, Katrina, Peg, and Mrs. Katswell prepared the rest of Christmas dinner in record time. Soon, everyone gathered around the table, and they had their Christmas feast. After dinner, they relaxed for a bit, and then they had dessert, which consisted of pies and Christmas candy.

Once all the dishes were washed, dried, and put away, they wondered what they could do now.

Kitty had an idea. She went to get the keyboard she received from Dudley during their first Christmas as husband and wife. He became a lot nicer about her piano-playing when she returned to Petropolis after her marriage to Eric ended.

"How about I play some Christmas songs on here?" Kitty asked, setting the keyboard on the dining room table.

"Sounds like a plan." Dudley said.

So Kitty plugged in the keyboard, grabbed her Christmas sheet music, and got ready to play the music.

"Don't be afraid to sing along if you know the words to any of the songs." Kitty said. Then she began playing Christmas songs, starting with "Jingle Bells". Everyone knew that one, and they all began singing along.

After a long time, Kitty finally finished up with "We Wish You A Merry Christmas".

"Good work, Kitty." Bruce complimented his sister-in-law.

Then they looked out the window and saw that it was dark out.

"Aww, man! It's dark, which means that Christmas is over!" Adam groaned.

"It's not over until we wake up tomorrow." Molly said.

"Actually, it ends at midnight, but you kids will be asleep at that time." Mrs. Katswell told them.

"Well, Christmas was fun while it lasted." George said.

"However, we have to wait a whole year for it to come back." Summer said with a sigh.

Even though everyone was upset that Christmas was nearly over, they were certain that Christmas would be even better the following year. Anyway, Peg, Mrs. Katswell, and Bruce and Katrina's family grabbed their presents and went home to go to bed. When the relatives went home, Dudley, Kitty and their kids got ready for bed.

As soon as the kids were tucked in, Dudley and Kitty told the kids about their first Christmas together. When the story was over, the kids were asleep, and Dudley and Kitty gave the kids a good-night kiss before going to their room.

"Did you have a merry Christmas?" Dudley asked Kitty, pulling her into a cuddle.

"You know it! How about you?" Kitty asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah." Dudley replied. Then he and Kitty kissed for a little while, but they eventually got tired enough to get some sleep.

But we heard them exclaim as we got out of sight, "MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!"

The End

Wow! What a Christmas story this was! I hope you enjoyed it, and that it put you into the Christmas spirit! Like our friends in the story, I wish you a very merry Christmas!


End file.
